


Brand New

by Gravytrain101



Series: Hogan's Heroes Oneshots [23]
Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Caring team, Grateful Hogan, Grateful Team, Mini Birthday Party, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Kinch, Carter, Newkirk, and LeBeau are sitting around and talking about present options for Colonel Hogan. His birthday is a month away and they want to get him something nice, something special. After a few minutes of talking and throwing ideas around, they came up with a brilliant idea.
Relationships: Andrew Carter & Robert Hogan, Robert Hogan & James Kinchloe, Robert Hogan & Louis LeBeau, Robert Hogan & Peter Newkirk
Series: Hogan's Heroes Oneshots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875991
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Brand New

**Author's Note:**

> Another short story about Hogan’s Heroes. This one isn’t based on an episode but I hope you like it anyway! Please read and enjoy!

Kinch’s POV:   
“I’m going to turn in early guys,” Colonel Hogan said before he yawned into his hand, “Don’t need anything before I turn in, do you?”

“Nope, we’re fine here. Goodnight sir,” I told him before the rest of the guys followed suit, saying their own goodnights to Colonel Hogan. 

“Goodnight guys,” he sighed before he turned and headed towards his room. 

“Now,” I started once I heard Colonel Hogan close his door, “We all know that Colonel Hogan’s birthday is next month. It will take some time for his presents to get here so that’s why I’m bringing it up now. Anybody have any ideas?” 

“We could get him some new socks?” Carter asked. 

“He already gets those through the Red Cross packages,” Newkirk told him. 

“What about something from his hometown?” LeBeau suggested, “Could get him something from his childhood home? Maybe a blanket or a picture?” 

“Good idea but I think it would take longer than a month to even get a response from someone over in the states,” I said, “Unless we communicate over radio which would be a long shot too. Who knows if we can get the package here in time anyway.” 

“What about a new shaving kit?” Carter asked. 

“Also something he can get through the Red Cross Carter,” Newkirk sighed before giving his own suggestion, “A pass? Maybe Klink can give him a few days off in town?” 

“Klink wouldn’t do that unfortunately,” LeBeau sighed, “He’d think we’d be up to something.” 

“What about,” Carter started. 

“If it’s something that he can get through the Red Cross packages Carter, I suggest you shut your mouth!” Newkirk exclaimed, who clearly had enough of Carter’s “helpful” suggestions. 

“What about a new bomber jacket?” Carter asked, ignoring Newkirk’s remark. 

“A new jacket?” Newkirk asked, thrown by Carter’s suggestion that was actually good. 

“Yeah, a new jacket,” he said as he nodded, “His is cracking and fading in color. Boy, I bet he would appreciate a new jacket.” 

“Where would we get one?” LeBeau asked. 

“Leave that to me,” I told them, “See how much money you can spare from the guys and I’ll get the request over to London. They have to know someone who can get us a jacket in under a month.” 

\-----3 ½ Weeks Later-----  
Kinch’s POV:   
“You wanted to see us Kinch?” LeBeau asked as he, Carter, and Newkirk arrived in the radio room. 

“Yeah, I did,” I answered as I looked behind them, “Are you sure Colonel Hogan isn’t coming?” 

“He’s talking to Klink,” Newkirk said, “My guess is he’s going to be in there for a while.” 

“Good,” I said before I brought up a box and set it on the table in front of them, “Guess what this is.” 

“Radio parts?” Carter asked, “I don’t see why you had to call us down here to see those. They’re no use to me.” 

“No Carter,” I sighed as I opened the box and pulled the new jacket out, “It’s Colonel Hogan’s new jacket.” 

“Oh wow!” Carter exclaimed, “That looks brand new!” 

“That’s because it is Carter,” Newkirk sassed as he touched the new leather, “Colonel Hogan’s gonna love this.” 

“It looks wonderful Kinch,” LeBeau said with a big smile on his face, “Just wonderful.” 

\-----Hogan’s Birthday-----  
Newkirk’s POV:   
“Can we talk to you for a minute sir?” I asked as I held the jacket behind my back while Kinch, Carter, LeBeau, and I stood in his doorway. 

“Of course,” he answered as he set his book down, “Come on in. What is it?” 

“We have your birthday present,” Carter started, “We wanted to tell you something before we gave it to you.” 

“A birthday present?” he asked as he sat up straighter on his bed, “You guys didn’t have to get me anything.” 

“But we wanted to mon Colonel,” LeBeau quickly said. 

“You see sir,” Kinch said, “We wanted to get you something nice, as a thank you for all you do for us.” 

“Kinch is right sir. But I’m going to speak from my perspective and let him tell you what he wants to tell you later,” I said before I cleared my throat, “I never was once to listen to superior officers, I’ve always had a problem with that. But then I met you. I started to like you the day I met you. I’m glad I didn’t let my arrogance win me over that day because I would’ve kept myself from getting to know you. Colonel Hogan, you have taught me so much. You have taught me how to care and respect the enemy, how to be a good person, and you’ve changed my life forever. I just wanted to take this time to let you know how grateful I am to have met you. I look forward to every lesson you will teach me in the future as my commanding officer.” 

“I would like to tell you how much of a role model and a hero you are to me Colonel Hogan,” Carter started, not giving Colonel Hogan a chance to respond, “You became a father figure to me. You listen to my ideas when no one else wants to, you give me constructive criticism instead of being mean, you teach me things and you look out for me. I want you to know that I won’t ever forget anything you’ve taught me. And if we ever get out of here I will pass those lessons to the kids I hope to have one day.” 

“As you can see sir,” Kinch continued, still not giving Colonel Hogan a chance to respond to what we’re saying, “You have changed our lives. I for one am grateful to have you in my life. You were brought to this camp a couple of years ago, and you have changed it as well as the men in it. You could’ve let the thought of being a prisoner keep you back and in a sour mood for the time you stay here, but you didn’t. Instead, you got a good, strong team together and built a magnificent tunnel system under the camp. I don’t know anyone else that would’ve done what you did. You took what you had and worked with it. It was a privilege to watch Colonel Hogan, it really was. And after you built the system and got in touch with the underground, you went one step further by helping people escape to a better life. You could’ve easily escaped one night yourself but you chose to stay. And that selflessness I saw the minute you chose to stay was what personally drove me to stay. I knew I could spend the rest of my life here, knowing I’m making a difference in someone’s life. Knowing I got to spend it under the command of the greatest man I have ever met.” 

“I want to thank you for everything you’ve done for us. We don’t show our gratitude enough when it comes to everything you do, so I thank you sir. You have changed all our lives for the better. Every day you show us not only what it means to treat everyone with decency but what it means to truly care for the men under your command. I’ve seen superior officers not care whether or not their men came back from a mission alive. But that is what’s different with you sir. Instead of staying behind in the safety of the camp, you come with us. You aren’t afraid to get your hands dirty. You go out with us and you risk your life, just like we do. The night you went out with us on our first mission together, that’s when I knew I would follow you to hell itself. I knew right there that you truly cared for us. You wanted us to return back to camp. That night, I promised myself that I would be there for you. Just as much as you are here for us,” LeBeau said, “And with that, I would just like to thank you. Thank you for everything you’ve done and everything you will continue to do.” 

“Now sir, I will present you your gift,” I told him, “We want you to know that we have your back. We will be here for you just as you are here for us. Now I will give you your gift. It’s not much sir but it is something to let us tell you how grateful we are. So, Colonel Hogan, happy birthday and here is your gift.” 

I finally took the jacket out from behind my back and held it up for him to see. I made sure not to cover my face with it, I wanted to see his reaction. 

His face went from shock to lighting up like a kid on Christmas day. He slowly stood up from his bunk and made his way to the jacket I held out to him, still having the look of surprise on his face. 

“Do you like it sir?” Carter asked as Colonel Hogan looked at the jacket with awe, “It was my idea!” 

“I love it!” he exclaimed as he looked at us with tears in his eyes, “Thank you guys so much.” 

“Well try it on sir!” I told him as I helped him out of his old jacket and handed him his new one, “How does it feel?” 

“Perfect,” he said as he felt the material with his hand once he put it on, “Thank you guys for the jacket as well as your kind words. I really appreciate you guys taking the time to track down another jacket for me and getting it to me. I was really bummed out when I noticed my other one was getting worn out, I didn’t want to lose it. I am really glad you guys got me this.” 

“You’re welcome sir,” Kinch said as we watched Colonel Hogan wipe a few tears away. 

“And thank you for the kind words again,” he said, “As much as it has been a pleasure for you guys to work with me, it’s been a pleasure to work with you guys. I couldn’t have asked for a better group of guys to have under my command. I look forward to the missions and crazy schemes we pull Klink and Schultz into!” 

“Trust me, we do too sir,” I told him. 

“Thank you,” he repeated before he pulled us all in for a group hug.

**Author's Note:**

> A short and light-hearted/fluffy moment between Hogan and his team. I hope you liked it and thank you for reading! Feel free to leave feedback down below!


End file.
